1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of hot tubs, baths, and pools and more specifically to a machine and or a process that will provide self cleaning advanced hot tubs, baths, and pools, with dispensing functions and automatic scrubbing systems.
The present invention relates generally to advanced hot tub-bath tub, pool with dispensing functions and more specifically it relates to a self-cleaning advanced hot tub-bath tub, pool with dispensing functions, for providing an advanced hot tub and or bath tub with the functionality to automatically cleanse itself and to inject bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items to the bath or the hot tub, bath, or pool as desired by the consumer either automatically through memory circuits when a consumer presses a button or manually. Upon depressing a button, a consumer releases bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items to the bath or the hot tub as are desired either manually for each individual item desired, or the consumer depresses the automatic setting and the hot tub prepares the bath as automatically set by the consumer from water temperature, to jet cycle time, pressure strength, and which nozzles will be on or off, including what items if any will be injected into the water including but not limited to bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that hot tubs, bath tubs, and pools have been in use for years. Typically, hot tub-bath tub, pools are comprised of hot tubs, bath tubs, and pools used for bathing and relaxation for leisure, cleansing, and for medical purposes.
The main problem with conventional advanced hot tub-bath tubs, and pools are that they do not have the functionality to automatically clean themselves or sanitize themselves after or before use. Another problem with conventional hot tubs, bath tubs, and pools are that they do not have the automatic functionality to dispense bath oils, bubble bath formulas, liquid soaps, lotions, liquids, powders, flakes, beads, or other ingredients into the water for use by consumers. Another problem with conventional hot tubs, bath tubs, and pools is that they do not have the automatic functionality to allow users to program the bath tub or the hot tub to preset temperature, fill level(s), and jet level(s), and store these setting(s) in different ways in memory for later recall for multiple users.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing an advanced hot tub, bath tub, or pool with the functionality to automatically cleanse itself, scrub itself, and or to heat sanitize itself, and to inject bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items to the bath or the hot tub as desired by the consumer either automatically through memory circuits when a consumer presses a button or manually. Upon depressing a button, a consumer releases bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items to the bath or the hot tub as are desired either manually for each individual item desired, or the consumer depresses the automatic setting and the hot tub prepares the bath as automatically set by the consumer from water temperature, to jet cycle time, pressure strength, and which nozzles will be on or off, including what items if any will be injected into the water including but not limited to bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items etc.
The main problem with conventional hot tubs, bath tubs, and pools is that they do not have the functionality to automatically clean themselves or sanitize themselves after or before use. Another problem is they do not have the automatic functionality to dispense bath oils, bubble bath formulas, liquid soaps, lotions, liquids, powders, flakes, beads, or other ingredients into the water for use by consumers. Also, another problem is they do not have the automatic functionality to allow users to program the bath tub or the hot tub to preset temperature, fill level(s), and jet level(s), and store these setting(s) in different ways in memory for later recall for multiple users.
In these respects, the self-cleaning advanced hot tub-bath tub, pool with dispensing functions according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an advanced hot tub, bath tub, and or pool with the functionality to automatically cleanse, automatically scrub, and automatically heat sanitize itself and to inject bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items to the bath or the hot tub as desired by the consumer either automatically through memory circuits when a consumer presses a button or manually.
Upon depressing button(s), a consumer can release bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items to the bath or the hot tub as are desired either manually for each individual item desired, or the consumer depresses the automatic setting and the hot tub prepares the bath as automatically set by the consumer from water temperature, to jet cycle time, pressure strength, and which nozzles will be on or off, including what items if any will be injected into the water including but not limited to bath oils, perfumes, soaps, bubble baths, medications, and or other luxury items etc.